1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to ordinary paint brushes and is directed particularly to a novel and improved removable drip guard for such paint brushes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Because of the tendency of paint, varnish or the like painting materials to flow down or along and drip from the body of the brush handle, particularly when a brush is being used for overhead painting, various devices to prevent such dripping have heretofore been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,523 to Reichenback, for example, describes a fountain brush the bristles of which are surrounded at their base with a rigid metal, peripheral drip catcher defining an annular collecting space within which excess paint can collect. A resilient gasket of packing material is clamped between the drip catcher and the handle base to prevent leakage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,531 to Stevason describes a brush-like wall cleaner having a tubular handle along which a substantially rigid dished vessel is coaxially secured for catching drippings from the brush head. U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,141 to Raptis illustrates and describes a complicated adjustable paint brush and brush handle wherein a cylindrical reservoir at the base of the brush serves to collect excess paint passing through interior openings in the bristle supporting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,031 to Cervelli describes a sponge rubber hair treating solution applicator at the end of a handle, and a substantially rigid cup fixed in surrounding relation between the applicator sponge of the handle, serving to catch drippings and thereby prevent the liquid being applied from running down the handle.